


Meine Familie zuerst

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [199]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff fluff fluff fluff everywhere, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Protect the boys, TT, basically fluff and some humor, especially if one of them goes to madrid hum hum luka
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était une toute nouvelle priorité qu'il aimait découvrir de jour en jour.





	Meine Familie zuerst

Meine Familie zuerst

« C’est ton tour… »

Niko rit avec insouciance quand il sentit la barbe de Jürgen frotter contre son dos, il ne devait pas être très tard mais généralement se réveiller de cette manière voulait dire que c’était à son tour d’aller préparer le café et de réveiller les enfants. Il ignora le petit baiser sur son omoplate pour se lever et récupérer un minimum de vêtements, le petit-déjeuner n’allait pas se préparer tout seul. D’abord il mettait la cafetière en route avant de sortir tous les bols et les céréales pour les enfants, sans oublier de surveiller le lave-linge de temps en temps, des fois il se disait qu’il prenait goût à se détendre dans cette quasi-routine familiale. Des fois. Mais rester parfois des journées entières seul en vérifiant le classement de la Bundesliga et de Dortmund en attendant le coup de fil de son mari au moment de la pause du midi avait de quoi plus le déprimer qu’autre chose. Niko se sentait peut-être mieux loin de la pression du poste d’entraîneur que la Croatie lui avait confié pour environ deux ans, cependant ça représentait un creux au fond de lui, comme si une partie de sa vie s’effaçait avec cette vie épanouie et reposée.

Néanmoins, Niko avait d’autres préoccupations que de s’apitoyer sur son sort en sirotant un café noir. Il posa sa tasse pour se diriger vers sa chambre, rangeant les vêtements et s’occupant de réveiller complétement cette fois Jürgen qui avait la paresse facile une fois les yeux fermés et un oreiller sous sa tête. Jürgen l’entraîna sous la couette dans un baiser, semblant oublier les contraintes du temps pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux et dévorer son corps de ses lèvres. Pour une fois, Niko était prêt à faire une exception et le laisser faire, une rupture dans le quotidien était toujours si rare que quand elle se présentait il fallait la saisir. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Dortmund jouait un match important face à Schalke dans l’après-midi et c’était hors de question de le laisser perdre, alors il rompit le baiser en sortant du lit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si pressé. » Jürgen plaisanta derrière lui

« Moi non, mais toi, tu as un match à gagner. » Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre

« Est-ce vraiment là un ancien joueur du Bayern de Munich qui encourage le Borussia Dortmund ? »

« Seulement l’homme que j’ai épousé. »

Niko laissa Jürgen se préparer pour aller réveiller les enfants, s’il les laissait dormir trop longtemps il était sûr de ne jamais revoir leur chambre rangée une nouvelle fois… À peine fit-il un pas dans la chambre qu’il se retrouva avec Ante accroché à lui et Mijat tenant son pantalon, seul Luka restait sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Niko laissa les deux monter sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers le troisième enfant de la maison, riant doucement devant sa concentration, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il voyait Luka autant fixer quelque chose. Il sentit Ante se déplacer de son omoplate pour venir s’asseoir autour de son cou et placer ses mains sur son front pour se tenir, alors que Mijat se tenait à l’autre garçon.

« Tu veux les rejoindre ? » Niko demanda doucement en tendant sa main

« Pourquoi pas. » Luka s’assit sur son lit en répondant à son sourire avant de prendre sa main et de grimper à son tour sur ses épaules

« Donc, qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui, Papa va rentrer tard. »

« On fait la bagarre ! » Ante s’exclama alors qu’il les amenait dans la salle à manger

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, une autre idée ? »

« On regarde le match de Papa ? » Mijat demanda alors qu’il le déposait sur le sol

« Bien sûr, c’est un match important pour lui. »

« Enfin, il n’est important que parce que tu n’arrêtes pas de le répéter. » Jürgen déposa un baiser sur sa joue en prenant Luka et Ante dans ses bras

« Mais tu dois quand même le gagner Papa ! » Ante dit en enfournant une cuillère dans sa bouche, Niko se demandait si un jour il réussirait à lui faire comprendre qu’il ne fallait pas faire ça

« Évidemment ! Je te promets que Marco va marquer ce soir. »

« Et Aubameyang ? » Luka demanda

« Yep, je te le promets. »

« Alors on gagne 10-0 tout à l’heure ! » 

« Tu m’en demandes peut-être un peu trop là… » Niko vit une légère goutte de sueur commençait à perler sur le front de Jürgen alors qu’il se servait un café, c’était une bonne chose que de pouvoir profiter de cette bonne et chaleureuse ambiance entre son mari et ses enfants, il ne regrettait presque plus d’avoir laissé le football de côté pour se consacrer uniquement à sa famille. Il ferma simplement les yeux sous le baiser chaud de Jürgen, son bras encerclant sa taille et lui faisant comprendre que sa tentative du matin se concrétiserait tôt ou tard. Ce n’était pas si mal d’être lui-même sous cet angle.

Fin


End file.
